


Name (11)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Names, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, changing names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: He's gone by many different names in his life.Some because he was undercover.Others because he couldn't find one that fits just right.He couldn't until he did.
Relationships: Cole & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane
Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Name (11)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I wasn't in a good mental spot and fell asleep before I could finish this.  
> I've moved more into the DC/DCAMU fandom now so I'm taking a break from posting these (will still write them tho).

He's gone by so many names by now, one because he was undercover, the others just because he couldn't find one that fit just right (those were all some variation of his birth name).

The one he went by while undercover:

  * Rocky Dangerbuff



That was the most recent one.

It was originally thought up on the fly when he and Zane were planning to infiltrate the Sons of Garmadon.

All in all, it was Zane who _actually_ infiltrated the SoG.

Not too much later, he used it again while part of the Dragon Hunters so he and little Wu could free the others.

It was strange but also not, it was enough to be believable, at least.

There were more which he had gone by in day-to-day life

  * Nicoklas



That was his birthname and frankly, he hated it.

It made him feel too complex, too complicated and overall, _old_.

Plus, whoever spells it _Nico klas_? That was so wrong.

Before he had started attending Ophienhimer's and started going by Nick, he vowed never to use his full name for anything.

  * Nick



He had gone by Nick while at Ophienhimer's Dance School.

The teachers there had known his full name, after all it was on the attendance list.

For a while it felt right, like it was _him_.

He left it behind the night he ran away from that school.

He never really liked Nick anyways.

  * Cole



That was what Sensei, now Master, Wu had called him when he found him on top of that mountain that day.

His brothers- no, _siblings_ , called and still call him.

They didn't know his birth name, hell, they thought that Cole was his birth name (he had told them it was), so all was good for now.

It felt... right, surprisingly.

Unlike all the other names he had gone by, Cole felt like him.

**Author's Note:**

> My sad attempt at a Cole-centric fic. I didn't properly finish writing this.  
> Leave kudos and comment, it gives me something to do in boring lessons.


End file.
